Here Without You
by Skye Haerrington
Summary: JS Songfic. Jareth creates an illusion for both his and Sarah's benefit. There is minor groping and implied sex.


This is my first attempt at a song fic. There is some minor sexual stuff in this. It's my first attempt at anything like that. Damn that Scattered Logic. If it weren't for her, this would probably be rated G.  
  
Legal Stuff: Song is "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. Labyrinth isn't mine (Though being the Goblin Queen would have some tasty Jareth flavored benefits). I own nothing. You had to go and rub it in, didn't you? *cries*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, one leg draped carelessly over the arm. He propped his head up on his left hand and stared at the slovenly creatures that filled a great deal of the room. They were disgusting. A good portion of the ale the dirty beasts were consuming was lying on the floor, having missed their mouths.  
  
With a small gesture, the leisurely figure on the throne disappeared, as he had long ago grown bored with the antics of his "subjects." Fractions of a second later he reached his destination. He stood in one of the many corners of the Escher room. Jareth's thoughts were drawn back to what had taken place nearly a year ago. The beautiful, stubborn, childish girl had not only left the Labyrinth with her brother, but his heart as well.  
  
The room had originated as an illusion. Most of the castle was an illusion while there were mortals running the Labyrinth. It was a trick meant to confuse them. He gave them something they believed to be familiar and changed it. All of the right answers became the wrong ones. The Escher Room involved little to no changes. This room had been a part of Sarah's illusion, and Jareth couldn't bear to part with it. So much had happened within these walls. He had sealed it off so it was one of the few rooms the goblins couldn't access.  
  
He frowned and pulled a crystal from thin air. He had restrained himself; Jareth hadn't watched Sarah for more than three months. He couldn't go on has he had after she had beaten his Labyrinth, spending his every free moment watching her. It hurt him that she had invited all of the creatures of the Underground but himself. It ached ever more to know that he couldn't have her. Jareth would still watch her; he needed to see her face. He could survive on that face alone for all of eternity.  
  
A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
Sarah Williams was everything Jareth needed in a queen and more. She was beautiful, intelligent and as stubborn as the day was long. But, more importantly, she was his equal in every way. He had known they were meant to be together since their dance in the ballroom. It was not just Sarah's fantasies that he had brought to life; it was his own as well.  
  
*  
  
Sarah sat in her room, ignoring the fuss Toby was making as Karen and her father were putting him to bed. Her eyes were glued to a book in her lap; a soft song was playing on the radio. She tried to read, but she retained nothing. She tried to listen to the melody on the radio, but she could hear nothing. Tomorrow would be the one-year anniversary of her conquest of the Labyrinth. Part of her feared that the Goblin King would return for revenge. Another part of her hoped that he would come back for her and save her from this ordinary life.  
  
Sarah couldn't deny the attraction she had felt for him from the beginning. He had such a cruel beauty. He was so handsome in such a startling way. But he was the Goblin King. It was foolish of her to harbor some ridiculous crush. It was more than likely that she'd never see him again and if she did, he would not make it a pleasant reunion. Yet, there was some part of her that loved him for that.  
  
Sarah tossed the book to the floor beside her bed. She couldn't concentrate on what she had been reading. The book landed with a thud and was instantly forgotten. She turned off the light and curled up in a ball on her bed. As she tried to fall asleep, the one face she had hoped to push from her mind surfaced. Jareth's face.  
  
All the miles that separate  
  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
And an instant later, she was with him. They were dancing again, like they had when she had taken a bite of the peach. Only, it was completely different. There was no anxiety, no fear. There was only Jareth's body pressed against hers as he expertly moved her through the room. The rest of the guests were just a parade of nameless contented faces watching their king in awe.  
  
*  
  
Jareth transported himself back to his chambers. With a soft stream of melodic words, he joined the ball within the crystal. He allowed himself to get lost in the illusion he had created for Sarah. It was heaven. She stared at him with love in her eyes and followed his every movement. Though somewhere, deep in the caverns of his mind, he knew this was just an illusion, he was truly happy.  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me.  
  
Neither of the two could hear the words around them. They did not need to. All that mattered was each other. At that moment, life was not the black and white movie, fading around the edges. It has burst into amazing colors that neither had ever hoped to see.  
  
Very slowly, the two ceased their movements. He removed his hand from Sarah's grasp and placed it on her cheek, caressing her soft skin. Jareth tightened his hold of the girl's waist as an unknown force drew their faces closer, their lips touching. It was the sweetest thing that the Goblin King had ever tasted.  
  
Sarah had never been kissed before, but this was far from awkward. Her king's experienced lips guided her own. And it was as though the world had stopped. She was barely aware of the guests dancing in circles around them. Truth be told, she didn't care.  
  
The miles just keep rolling As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.  
  
A realization hit Sarah, as they broke apart. She loved him. She always had. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Why should she feel so ashamed at this feeling? He was Jareth, her Jareth. What could be so wrong with that?  
  
"Jareth, I--" she began, before a finger to her lips stopped her attempted confession.  
  
"Sh, dearest," he stopped her. It tore at his heart to do it; he knew very well what she would say. But he could not let her say those words, no matter how much he needed her to. The second she spoke them, the illusion would end and he would be back at his castle, alone. Yes, he was the Goblin King but that did not put him above being lonely.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
Jareth grasped her hands and before she could say anything, the two were standing at the foot of his oversized bed in his chambers. He sat and motioned for her to follow suit. Sarah smiled nervously, knowing full well that there was only a short list of reasons why he could have possibly brought her here. And not one of them made her unhappy.  
  
She sat beside him and she let her hand come to rest upon his. There the two sat in silence for several minutes but neither minded. Words could not hold as much meaning as just being with each other. In the back of their minds, each knew it was wrong. It was something they could never have. But those thoughts did not matter now.  
  
Jareth allowed his head to come to rest in her lap. Her fingers ran through his unruly blond locks. He felt such a feeling of contentment that he had not felt in years. Its funny, he thought absently, that such a simple thing as resting my head in her lap could bring so much contentment.  
  
Sarah's voice broke through his reverie. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"What have I done?" he inquired with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Everything you've done for me tonight. The ball, the dress," she paused. Her voice grew softer as she spoke the last part, knowing Jareth would understand what she meant. "Everything."  
  
"You are thanks enough."  
  
Sarah smiled down at him. Her eyes were covered with a thin layer of tears. She blinked and they came spilling down her cheeks. Though he was loath to do so, Jareth pushed himself into a sitting position. Strong arms pulled her to him.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.  
  
It did not take long for a simple, comforting embrace to change. Their mouths desperately sought a connection with each other's. It was neither hurried nor rough. It was passion, pure and raw.  
  
Jareth couldn't help but wish that she could stay with him like this forever. He pushed back the realization that that was a wish not to be granted. Even though he knew that she had already forgiven him for taking Toby and everything he had put her through in the Labyrinth, it would never work. She could not leave her home, it would be unfair of him to ask her that. Jareth could not resign his position and ignore his duties, even if it meant that he would be with Sarah. Jareth almost laughed at the thought that came to mind, it's not fair.  
  
Jareth loved the feel of her mouth against his, but decided it was time to push this along. After all, he thought with regret, it is only an illusion. He gently laid her down and positioned himself over her. Their lips never parted. Sarah's hands had begun to touch and explore her soon to be lover's back. The muscles in her stomach clenched briefly in nervousness. But when his gentle hands began to caress her body, all apprehension was forgotten.  
  
His lips were soon gone from her own. They traveled to her neck as his nimble fingers began to remove her dress. After he had tossed away her dress his hands found her breasts. She moaned in surprise. Sarah did not imagine it would feel that good. With a snap of his fingers, Jareth was naked on top of her.  
  
*  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
Sarah could not imagine a more pleasant feeling. There was nowhere she would rather than where she was right now. Her head was resting on Jareth's chest. The sound of his heart and his contented breaths filled her ears. She traced patterns on his stomach with her fingers; occasionally her movements elicited a laugh.  
  
Sarah bit her lip. Now was the perfect time. She kissed his chest several times before she looked up at him. "Jareth?"  
  
"Hmm?" He asked, a lazy smile graced his face.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*  
  
Sarah awoke and nearly fell out of her bed. As the haze of sleep slowly cleared, she realized that she had been dreaming of the Goblin King. Not only that, but that her confessions in the dream had been the truth. She loved him. And she could never have him. He would never come back for her. After everything she had said, everything she had done, why would he come for her? It wasn't until she felt the tear drops touch her hand that she realized she was crying.  
  
*  
  
Jareth woke with a start. How could he have let her say those words? It had ruined the perfection and gave him hope in a situation he knew to be hopeless. He pulled a crystal from nowhere. A vision of her flashed into the crystal.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
She was weeping. It felt akin to having a blade shoved through his abdomen to see her like that and know that it was all his fault. If only he had made his original offer more clear, perhaps thoughts of loving her would have been more than a bittersweet illusion.  
  
She had only been a child then, he thought. He could not blame her for rejecting him. He came to her as the cruel, heartless villain when was she needed was a gentle prince to carry her away on a shining white steed. That which she deserved was something that he could never provide. He hated himself for that and all of the mistakes he had made during those fateful thirteen hours. Perhaps his love and offers of eternity were better suited for a later date. Until then, he was left alone in his castle and his only hope of touching her rested in a spell and a crystal.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
Jareth gently touched the crystal before he set it down on his nightstand. "I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All done. What'd you think? I'd love for you to review, but please don't be mean to me. ( Oh, and if you got this far I'd like to thank you for reading this. You're too kind.  
  
And, yeah, our lovely Goblin King may seem a little out of character. DEAL WITH IT. This Jareth worked for my story; therefore this Jareth is the one I'm using. 


End file.
